You Are My Sunshine
by Fairah-chan
Summary: Sitting in her cell, Carol could not sleep. Too much was on her mind, and they all related to Daryl. When Daryl came to her cell to sleep with her, Carol agreed with open arms. This was all she could do for him after losing someone so dearly.


_A/N: Hello! This takes place after Daryl finds out that Merle had become a Walker. If this would come true, life would be perfect. Please take not that I do not own the Walking Dead. Enjoy~_

* * *

Carol sat on the small bed in her lonely cell. The room was too small, and the beds were even smaller. But Carol was just glad to have a bed to sleep in, and a place to feel safe in. The cell block was dead quiet as everyone but Rick and Glenn, who were on watch tonight, were asleep. For some reason, no matter how hard she tried, Carol could not fall asleep. The only reason she could think of was because of Daryl. When he came back from finding Merle and Michonne, even though Michonne came back hours before he was, Daryl looked like…well, shit. His eyes were beet red and exhausted. Daryl announced that Merle was dead. After that, Daryl never said another word. All he did was go to his sleeping area and stayed there.

Half the group knew how Daryl felt. And they knew it was best to leave him be for the time being.

Now, as Carol leaned back against the cell wall, she didn't know what to do or think that could help Daryl in his time of need. Did he want sympathy? Did he need a hug? Did he need _anything_ at all? Carol felt frustrated with herself.

Too deep in thought, Carol did not notice the shadow covering the little light in the cell. Her body froze, head turning slowly to see the masculine figure standing in the doorway. Realizing instantly that it was Daryl, her body relaxed.

"You asleep?" he asked in nothing but a whisper.

Carol shook her head, but soon realized that he wouldn't be able to see and said, "No."

Silence soon followed after as Daryl continued to stand in the doorway. After a couple more second of silence, Daryl shifted his weight to the other foot. "Can I…" Carol could tell that he couldn't finish the rest of his sentence, but she knew what he wanted to ask.

"Of course," she whispered, bringing her feet up to the bed to lie down, leaving as much room for Daryl as possible. Once Carol was pressed up against the wall, Daryl made his way over and lied down next to her. Carol and Daryl were facing each other, Carol's back up against the wall as far away from Daryl as possible, but she could feel his breath tickling her skin.

Lying there in silence, Carol had thought that Daryl had fallen asleep. But she was wrong. Daryl was fully awake and quietly whimpering. Carol's heart ached.

Daryl was crying.

Not caring for the distance between the two, Carol wrapped her arms around Daryl, bringing him closer to her. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist, holding her tight, and bury his face in the crook of her neck. She could feel the tears stream down her neck as Daryl continued to quietly cry. She began to pat his back, creating a small beat that matched his sobs.

This was all Carol could do for him. She could not tell him anything. She could not stop him from crying. Letting Daryl cry was all she could do. Carol had cried night after night when she found her little Sophia. All Carol could do was keep apologizing for not being there for her when she died. She knew _exactly _how Daryl felt.

She felt Daryl's hold around her tighten as he whimpered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Carol closed her eyes as she fought with the tears that were tempted to fall. Carol thought of the song she would sing when Sophia cried. As quietly as she could, for Daryl to hear, Carol began to sing.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when the skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear how much I love you_

_So please don't take my sunshine away"_

The rest of the song was nothing but a hum as Carol continued to pat his back, repeating the main chorus in words. Eventually, Daryl had fallen asleep. Carol had continued to sing long after she finished and Daryl had fallen asleep. She knew, just like she did, Daryl would wake up from a nightmare, and Carol would be there, awake, to keep those night terrors from taking over.

When people began to talk, Carol knew it was morning and it was time to get up. Daryl must have heard the voices because she felt him stir in her arms and then slowly release his grip on her. She let him go, sitting up as he got up from the small bed and stared down at her.

"You look like shit," he said, a small look of concern displayed on his face. Carol laughed. "Sorry for bothering you." Carol shook her head. "Get some sleep, Rick'll understand." Carol saw from the corner of her eye Daryl move towards her. A pair of lips quickly touched her cheek. Carol looked up at Daryl, slightly shocked, as he walked out of the cell room. "Thanks," he said before disappearing from her sight.

Carol felt herself smile as her hand touched her cheek. Following his advice, Carol lied back down on the bed and closed her eyes. Quietly, she began to whisper, "You are my sunshine…"

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this little fan fiction. _


End file.
